Tempted by Sweets
by xScarletMoon
Summary: Sebastian decides to give Ciel some "exercise" involves cake and creams Seb/Ciel
1. A Suggestion

Hello :) enjoy! I'm trying to make this yaoi but we'll see

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me (the world is so cruel)

Tempted by sweets

"Sebastian" Ciel called to the ruby-eyed butler clothed in black, "Yes, young master?" Sebastian asked standing at the door way. Albeit Ciel's chair not facing the demon, Ciel could feel his butler's tantalizing smile piercing the back of his own hell infested head.

"Make me something sweet" Ciel said waving him away.

"Understood" he responded.

The child cast his attention to the clock hanging on the wall,

'1:42'

Sebastian's footsteps started to diminish, the younger closed his eyes and started listening to the rhythm of the clock '_tick …tock… tick …tock…_' It was calming. _'Just a little he thought '… just let me rest a bit'_ the last thing the juvenile heard before dozing off was the peaceful ticking harmony of the clock _… tick … tock._

Ciel woke up at the thought of unfinished paperwork and Sebastian's sweet pastry.

'3:28'

_'it's taking the demon an awfully long time to make the dessert'_ he sighed, getting up and made his way to the kitchen. The counter was occupied with countless numbers of sweets. "What are all these cakes for Sebastian? Why did you make so many?" the azure eyed asked. A deceitful smile crawled up the rogue's lips, the demon patted the marble counter "come up" he insisted, "Just what are you scheming this time?" Ciel gazed at him. He smirked and said "well, my lord, you've been eating so many sweets recently so I thought that we should exercise you a bit don't worry you will be able to enjoy your beloved desserts"

The youth grumbled, 'how dare he call me rotund' he thought but seeing that this is a chance to get away from paperwork and that he'll be able to eat something sweet, he agreed.

The boy leaped onto the counter and waited for the devil to speak first. "Now out of these cavity- giving-sweets choose one." the raven said.

The teal haired examined through all the cakes, tarts, puffs, crepes, scones, crème brulees, truffles, strudels, and pies that was set on the table, it took about ten minutes before he finally settled for the chocolate cream cake.

The adolescent lad not noticing his beatific expression, Sebastian chuckled, "Oh my, who knew master would be in love with my cake, just like a child" Sebastian teased. "Shut up Sebastian, there can be mortals in this twisted world who love confections" Ciel growled.

The immortal chuckles once again at the sweet craving boy. "Now let's get started with your 'exercises' shall we?" An ominous smile appears on ebony clothed face.

The black butler walks towards his master, he stood unbearably close to the individual. Right then and there Sebastian wraps his hand around the male's waist.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel said but his voice was muffled in the butler's tailcoat.

"Master?" Sebastian said calmly.

Looking up, the youngster immediately regretted it. Sebastian's lips touched the Earl's. The boy's eyes widened so much his cerulean eyes could have popped out of his head. "Sebast-"he started but was cut off by another kiss from the demon. The grownup slid one of his hands to the back of his master's head while the other one met the minors face.

Ciel struggled to break free but Sebastian pulled him closer and their lips grazed each other again. The innocent boy felt something wet enter his mouth, it was Sebastian's tongue. The beast's tongue explored the lad's cavern. This time the livid creature pulled back, however he had just begun.

* * *

Review please ^^ sorry if it's too short


	2. The Exercise

FINALLY im done with the second chapter, ok enjoy :)

* * *

After it was all over, no I'm kidding I'll explain it.

Sebastian then, removed off his gloves showing his slightly glowing pentacle, he used two of his fingers and smeared some cream off the cake. Ciel stared at the cream in his butler's hands, a sadistic smile spread across Sebastian's face

"if you want it, lick it".

The boy growled but obeyed. Ciel seized Sebastian's bare hands and started attacking the cream with his tongue. Sebastian found himself unable to tear his gaze from the warm and tiny pink tongue lapping at his fingers.

'How adorable'

Sebastian chuckled. However, Ciel was too absorbed in licking the sweet, rich cream to pay any attention to his butler. Sebastian wanted to pin him down and kiss him.

_ And that's exactly what he did_.

In an instant both of them were lying on the counter, Sebastian on top of Ciel. It took the Earl a while before he realized the position he was in. "S-Sebastian!" he shouted demanding to be let go, the butler's hand started to caress the boy's cheeks, he winced.

The raven bent down to plant a kiss on Ciel's lips. Seeing the cake close by Sebastian pinched a tiny part of fluffy cake, "do you want it?" the servant asked as he waved it around in the air, the boy's orbs followed it.

Sebastian started to feed Ciel tiny pieces of the pastry. Ciel wanted more, he watched Sebastian eagerly. Sebastian snickered, he willingly positioned a small portion of the dessert on his tongue, and leaned in and made contact with his master's lips. Ciel's tongue chased Sebastian's attempting to lick the pastry. The servant started to rapidly undress his master, "Sebastian!" he gasped his cheeks turning a light shade of crimson. Once all of Ciel's clothes were stripped off Sebastian once again reached for the cake's rich cream, he started rubbing the cream on Ciel's perky nipples. He gasped as the *cold *cream tenderly *met his pearl skin. Ciel trembled lightly. Sebastian noticed it but he continued *rubbing cream on Ciel's more private parts "mnn... Ahhh~ Se-...Bastian... ahn.."

'_AUGHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'_

"Ah... I see the young master isn't used to getting touched there~" he smiled cheerfully; a playful smirk followed the smile. Sebastian then started to suck on the boy's cream *covered nipples "ahh … ngh…mmn…" Ciel tried to stifle his moans of delight. The *butler laughed. Sebastian started to spread apart his master's *small aperture earning an innocent moan from the Earl. "Oh my, aren't you excited" a smirk. "Now we need to punish this naughty hole don't we, young master?" Within milliseconds Ciel's face *was against the counter and butt high in the air. He gasped, Sebastian *stuck his tongue into the tiny opening, licking it, savoring the taste '_it's sweet_'. "Ah…ngh" Ciel gasped for air.

'_So cute… I can't restrain myself anymore'_

Sebastian started shoving his (rather large) member into the petite orifice ravenously. "ahh… Se- Sebastian… it …mmn hurts" Ciel gasped as he tried to breathe calmly,

"Shit, he's too cute I can't stop" Sebastian started pounding it in harder "AHH… SEBAST… TIAN" The blue boy mewled, slowly the pain was forming into pleasure.

"mmn… more" Ciel ordered briefly.

"yes, my lord" Sebastian started to quicken his pace.

"SEBASTIAN" Ciel cried, Sebastian's cock hit his prostate over and over again.

The painful pleasure spread throughout Ciel's body.

Every time Sebastian rammed his cock into Ciel's opening the boy moaned a bit louder.

"Ahh~ Sebast- … I'm … going… ha…ha…com-" Sebastian rammed his cock in a few more times before the tiny boy ejaculated. The butler then too came inside the boy after seeing his alluring expression.

"ha… ha… Sebastian, take me up to my room" Ciel commanded.

"Don't you want to take a bath first?" Sebastian asks.

"No, it fine I just want to sleep" he responded.

The raven brought the small child into his room and changed him into his pyjamas and tucked him into bed. "Pleasant dreams"

'_My love'

* * *

HAHHA done review please :3_


End file.
